Miraculous: Tales of What Should Have Been
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: My thoughts on what I think should have happened in the episodes. xD LadyNoir, ChatBug, Adrienette, Madrien, whatever you want to call it.
1. Origins Part One

**Origins Part One**

 _Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestoying extraordinary powers were created. These were called the Miraculous. throughout history, heros have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others. The earrings of the Ladybug, whing grants the power of creation, and the power of the Black Cat, which brings the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time can achieve absolute power._

Adrien slipped out his front door a little earlier than everyone living in the Agreste Mansion. When Natalie awoke and went to check on Adrien and he wasn't there. Needless to say, Gabriel was livid. But hey, you would too if you found out your son managed to enroll himself in public school. Adrien was running down the streets of Paris, escaping Natalie and his bodyguard, or who he liked to call, the Gorilla. You see, life isn't easy being Adrien. He had been sheltered all his life, and up until recently, his mother was the only good part of it. One morning he woke up and she was just... gone. That's when his father became even more strict. He pushed him harder into modeling, fencing, language studies, home schooling, etc. He hired Natalie and the bodyguard to watch over Adrien to make sure he got to places safely. He wasn't allowed to do anything. He wanted to go and be like other kids. He wanted to go to school, make friends, maybe even kiss a girl. But no. You would think he was living the life. He was a model and rich and girls threw themselves at him day and night, but it didn't make Adrien happy. He stopped to catch his breath, looked behind him, and then kept running. As he neared the school, the limo pulled up. Natalie quickly stepped out, "Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants."

Adrien turned to them, "Screw what my father wants!" He snapped, "This is what I want!" His head turned over to the other direction as he heard a low moan. An elderly man had fallen and Adrien quickly ran over to help him up. "Are you alright sir?" The elderly man smiled at the blonde, who handed him his walking cane. "Yes, thank you my boy." Adrien smiled, "I'm glad. Please be more careful." When Adrien turned back around, Natalie and the Gorilla stood in his way, blocking him from the school steps. Adrien fumed, "I just want to go to school like everyone else!"

Natalie glared down at him, "I am going to tell your father about this."

Adrien stomped past her, venom dropping from his voice as he said, "Stop trying to be my mother."

 **XxXxXx**

Adrien sat at the dining table in his home. He put his right elbow on the table and placed his face in his right palm. He was so bored of being home schooled. He clenched his pen between his fingers. Natalie asked him a study question, and Adrien gave her a correct answer, with a bit of sass added to it. "Excellent, Adrien." She placed a hand on his shoulder, which he slapped off, "Don't touch me." She opened her mouth to speak when a voice called out, "Give us a minute, Natalie."

"Yes, sir." She replied, stepping towards the other side of the room. Gabriel looked straight into his sons eyes. "I have already told you that I do not want you to go to school. You went behind my back, and then enrolled yourself without my permission." Adrien didn't meet his fathers gaze. "Dad-"  
"I do not want you out there in that dangerous world!" Adrien stood up slamming his hands on the table, "This world is not dangerous! I just want to go to school like everyone else!"  
"YOU ARE NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU ARE MY SON!" It was in that moment that Adrien grabbed his things, and turned his back to his father, **"WELL MAYBE I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR SON ANYMORE!"**  
Natalie reached out to him, "Adrien-"  
 **"AND YOU! STOP TRYING TO BE MY MOM!"** He ran out of the room. Gabriel Agreste sighed and looked at the portrait of his wife on the wall. "I wish I knew where you were..."  
 **XxXxXx**  
Adrien sighed and plopped down on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow. "Mom, it was easier when you were here. All I feel like doing is giving up." All of a sudden the room started shaking. Adrien sat up in his bed, "What was that?" He went to his TV and turned it on. The mayor was telling everyone to stay inside at home. "A super villain?" Adrien asked himself. He went to grab his remote when he noticed a box sitting on the middle of his table. "What the heck is this?" He opened it, and was soon blinded by a bright green light. He shielded the light from his face, and when it died down, he looked back. There was a floating black cat in the middle of the room. He smiled at it with excitement. "Oh wow! Are you a genie?"

"Genie? Please, I am wayyy more attractive then the genie. I've met him before and I'm way better." He flew passed Adriens head, "My name is Plagg. I'm a Kwami and i grant special powers." He slipped the ring on Adriens fingers. "Your power is the power of destruction, got it?"

"Wait, you mean, I'm some sort of hero?" Adrien asked. "Yes, you were chosen to be the Black Cat." Plagg said. He was nomming on a remote. "I'm hungry, do you have any food?"

Adrien laughed, "Is this some sort of joke? Is my dad pranking me?" He got serious for a second. "Wait, my dads not even remotely funny."

"No!" Plagg stuck his chibi cat paw in Adriens face, "Your father must never know about me, neither should anyone else! You are the chosen one!" Adrien shook, "Me? What kind of superhero is locked away in his own house. I can't even go to school."

Plagg rolled by on some toilet paper, "Then why don't you change that. I've giving you the opportunity to change your life." Adrien clenched his fists,

"Your right... Plagg, claws out!"  
 **XxXxXx**

If his fans saw him now then they would go crazy. Adrien Agreste in a leather black cat suit? Priceless. He walked on top of roofs as he headed out to defeat Stone Heart. Using his pole, he pole vaulted over the houses of Paris. The wind that blew across his face gave him one message, freedom. He glanced off in the distance. Something was coming towards him, something red. He stared at it, deep in thought. _'It's a bird, no, wait, maybe a plane?'_

"Ack!" The red thing had hit him, knocking him off the roof. A wire was wrapped around him and another person as he hung upside down by a light pole. He stared into blue belle eyes.

"Well, nice of you to... _drop in._ " He said, giving her a wink. She looked down, or was it up?

"I-I'm sorry, I'm kind of new at this." He managed to free them and get back down on the ground. He leaned on the pole he was just hanging from. "You must be my partner. My Kwami told me about you."

The girl in the red and black polka dot spandex stared at him, "And... you are?"

"I'm ... Cat. Cat Noir."


	2. Origins Part Two

**Origins Part 2**

 _"Something tells me that this is how it's going to be from here on out."_

Adrien grabbed his bag and, using his new powers, leaped out his window. Then he detransformed and made his way towards the school. Plagg flew out of his pocked.  
"You're such a strange kid. You actually want to go to school? You can stay at home all day and feed me Camembert!" Adrien had discovered that this type of cheese was his Kwamis favorite.

"No, what's strange is I have to go around smelling like cheese all day. I'm never going to make friends if I small like a rotten dairy farm." As he finally reached the steps, a voice called out, "Adrien!" He turned to see Natalie getting out of the car, "Your father will be furious!"

"Natalie," he growled. He breathe and recomposed himself, "Tell him you got here too late!" He rushed inside. People looked at him, smiles breaking out on their faces.

 _"Look, I know him!"_  
 _"It's Adrien Agreste!"_

Adrien was about to walk up to someone when Chloe grabbed onto his arm. "Adriekins!" He smiled down at her, "Hey, Chloe."

The loud excited chatters had disappeared and were replaced with mutters and whispers. He noticed people looked at Chloe and rolled their eyes and then everyone started walking away. He looked down at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, "They're just jealous."

 _'Jealous of what?'_

She linked her arm with his, dragging him through the school halway. People avoided his gaze and people were still whispering. When they reached a classroom door, she ran in. She motioned to a seat, "Here Adriekins, this is your seat. RIght in front of _muah_."  
He smiled at her again, "Thank you, Chloe." He sat down next to a dark skinned male. He wore a red hat, headphones around his neck, and a blue shirt.

"Hi, I'm Adrien." He stuck his hand out expecting the other male to shake it back. In return, all he got was an unamused stare, "Why would I shake your hand? Your friends with Chloe."

"What does that mean?" Adrien asked. The male shook his head, pointing to Chloe. "Just look." He turned his head to see Chloe pulling gum out of her mouth and handing it to Sabrina, who put it on an empty seat. "Chloe!" He stood up quickly and went over to her and Sabrina, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just getting some revenge on the people who sat here yesterday." She and Sabrina went to their seats as Adrien leaned down, trying to find a way to clean up the mess. em'How do I do this without ruining the seat?'

 **"What the heck are you doing!?"**

He turned to see two females enter the room. The voice belonged to a blue haired girl with pigtails. Her blue belle eyes glared into his. "I-I was just..." he started but then Chloe and Sabrina broke into laughter. Marinette looked at them, and then back down at Adrien. "Oh, I see, _you're friends with Chloe._ "

"Hey Marinette, chill out. He didn't put it there. He was just trying to take it off." The male who sat next to Adrien stood up for him in defense. Marinette sighed. "If Nino says you didn't do it, then I guess you didn't. But if you're friends with Chloe, theres still a chance that you did, and you could just be playing innocent." She pushed Adrien out of the way and put a napkin on top of the gum. Adrien went to his seat.

"You should have told her straight up that it was Chloe. She wont believe you if you try to defend her." Nino added. Adrien sighed. "I know but Chloes been my friend since we were little and she's my only friend here..."

Nino put his hand on the green eyed boys shoulder, "Well, its about time you started making new friends. My name is Nino."

"Adrien. So, who are those two? Marinette is the one who yelled at me right?" Adrien asked. Nino nodded. "She isn't usually very mean to other people but she can't stand Chloe. We've all been in the same class for a few years now. Lucky me." Nino rolled his eyed. "Marinette and Chloe especially don't get along very well at all. Marinette doesn't condone Chloes bullying and childish behavior."

Adriens eyes widened, "Chloes a bully?"

"Yeah, can't you tell? You just saw her put gum on Marinettes seat." Nino whispered, knowing that Chloe was sitting right behind them. Adrien turned to look at Marinette. "Do you think she would believe me if I told her that Chloe really was the one who did it?" Nino shrugged, "It depends."

 _"Maybe I can make Marinette my friend."_

 **XxXxXx**

 _'Well, this is starting to be a great first day. I can't even get through roll call.'_ Adrien thought. He hid under his desk. Stone Heart had grabbed some girl from the class, and went to grab Chloe too. Adrien scrambled out from under the desk and was on his way towards the door when a voice shouted, "Marinette look out!"  
Stone Heart had thrown Chloes desk out from the floor and over his shoulder. It went flying towards Marinette who's eyes widened. Adrien got off the floor quickly and jumped at her, knocking them both out of the way. They rolled on the floor, Adrien landing on top of her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." He nodded, "Gotta go. Go find somewhere to hide." Adrien got up and left the classroom and headed to his locker.

Plagg flew out, "Ew the romantic tension is in the air! Can we go get some Camembert?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Plagg, claws out."

 **XxXxXx**

They stood there, just the two of them, in the rain. The Gorilla was late and had yet to pick him up, and her parents were going to pick her up as soon as business died down at the bakery. He held the umbrella over the both of them, keeping them safe from the water drops. She clutched her purse, "Thanks for saving me earlier." He smiled. "It's no problem."

"Although, I still don't know wether or not I believe that you weren't the one who put the gum on my seat." She confessed. Adrien rubbed the back of his head. Where should he start?

"Well, the truth is, Chloe and Sabrina put the gum on there. I was trying to get it off." He admitted, "Nino told me that Chloe was a bully, which I didn't know." Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you not know?"

"Today was my first day in public school. I've been home schooled all my life and Chloe was my childhood friend, and my only friend when I got here this morning." He looked down at his shoes. "I guess Chloe isn't the best person, because people didn't seem all that interested in me when Chloe came around." Marinette nodded, "She's done a lot of terrible things to people."

Adrien stepped closer to her, offering the umbrella for her to hold. "If you don't mind holding this while I make a phone call. I can see if theres enough time in my schedule to take you home." Marinette nodded. When she reached for the umbrella, they could feel their skin tingle. Something that felt like electricity ran up their spines.

And then the umbrella closed over both of them.

Adriens lips collided with Marinettes. She blushed and was hoping that he couldn't see it. Adrien blushed too, quickly realizing the situation they were both in. He pushed the umbrella back up to its normal position and handed it to her quickly. "I, I uh-"

"I'm so sorry. Why must I be so unlucky?" She said quickly. "It's fine, y-you don't have to give me a ride home!" She ran down the school steps and out into the rain, leaving the umbrella behind with him. He stuck his hand out as if he were reaching for her, "Marinette wait!"

But she was already gone.


	3. Stormy Weather

**Stormy Weather**

 _"Man, she crushed you, huh."_

It was a long morning for Adrien. Even though it was Saturday, he had many photoshoots to do for his father, and then fencing practice, and later on he had patrol with Ladybug. Which, of course, he didn't mind. Adrien was currently heading to his current photoshoot when Marinette popped into his head. It had been a month since they kissed, and he was pretty sure she hated him. She pretty much avoided him whenever she could. When they did talk all she could do was stutter. He thought she was just being modest since he had saved her.

"Adrien, no, you look too sad, more of the spaghetti please." Right. He was at a photoshoot right now. He turned to the camera and faked a smile. A few minutes into the shoot, his thoughts went back to Marinette. He really wanted to be her friend. She seemed genuine and true. But obviously he had done something to make her upset. All of a sudden he heard screaming and shouting.

"Uh, vhat is that terrible and loud nosie?" His photographer asked.

When Adrien turned his head, he saw Alya and the little girl being pushed away by... Marinette! He saw her stop pushing and look at him awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. He smiled at her and waved, but she just looked away, or down at her feet, anywhere that wasn't at him. He saw Alya wave back, and turned back to his photo shoot.

 _'Does Marinette hate me? She always avoids me and never talks to me. Usually it wouldn't ever bother me but it does for some weird reason. Did I do something to make her upset at me? Do I smell? Well, I do always carry Plaggs cheese in my bag..."_

"Marinette, Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it!" I could hear the childs voice but I wouldn't dare look away. The photographer would kill me. But I guess instead he just wanted the little girl to shut up. I saw him tell Marinette and Alya to get lost, and Marinette taking the child to get a small balloon. After A few more minutes of me "having too much spaghetti," my photographer decided he had had enough.

"No, we need more energy, more romance! We needs a ... a girl!"

Oh great, he's going to pick just any random girl in the park thats going to recognize me and fangirl over me just like Chloe does. I don't know if I can take that today. Not with everything that's going on. I saw him go up to Alya, but she was apparently having an allergic reaction. She said she was going to get someone else, and it looked like she was running over to... Marinette?

 _'I can't do a picture with Marinette. She hates me. She would never do a picture with me... I mean... right?'_

I saw them talk for a while and thats when Marinette started to get up and walk over here. My heart started beating really fast for some unknown reason.

 _'Wait, no, what if I don't smell good. What if she doesn't want to and she's only coming over here to make fun of me? Oh what do I do? Why am I so nervous? What are you thinking Adrien, I mean you two have already kissed before so it doesn't even matter. Wait, but thats when she started ignoring me even more. If they put Marinette in this shoot with me shes never going to be my friend!'_

But that was all before Stormy Weather attacked.

 **XxXxXx**

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Ladybug asked me, as she reached out a hand to help me up. I smirked, "Why thanks, m'ladybug, but I had it covered." I leaned down, placing a kiss on ladybug's hand, when she pulled that hand away and used her other to push my head backwards. It really is so strange. Marinette and her act exactly alike, in ways of obviously not liking me what so ever.

"No time for your childish charm, Cat Noir." But she had said it in a way that came across flirty, if I wasn't mistaken.

 **XxXxXx**

It was moments after I had been denied by my lady that Stormy Weather aimed a bolt of lightning at us. I would have been struck dead if Ladybug hadn't pushed us out of the way. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as we rolled across the street. When we stopped, I took a breath. I had never been this close to Ladybug before that day. Our spandex suits were touching and I just wanted to hold her some more. What was this feeling inside of me? I leaned in closer, and felt my heart stop when her hand reached up to my face.

 _'This is it. Ladybug and I are-'_

She quickly shoved my face to look in the other direction as Stormy Weather was approaching. I growled and stood up.

 _'How dare she interrupt such an important moment!'_

"That's it. You've got yourself a cat fight."

 **XxXxXx (Normal POV and what really happened in the bus that day)**

"Ow," Cat rubbed his head as Ladybugs yoyo bounced of his head. "Oops, sorry." She muttered. They looked at the hole in the bus that she had created. They looked up, seeing that their only way out would be through one of the bus windows. Ladybug leaned up and began to open one of them when soft yet strong hands pulled her arm back down. His eyes locked onto hers, and he looked serious. She knew that look all too well.

"Not now, Cat Noir." She started. He pulled the rest of her back down. "Now that we have some down time, I think we should really know who the other person is."

 _'Because I have a really good feeling that I know who you are.'_ He thought.

"This isn't down time, Cat!" Ladybug turned her back to him. "This is serious! The whole town is being turned into an iceberg and you want to talk about feelings and finding out who the other person is under these miraculous!" She was about to continue when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Is that so bad? Wanting to find out who the person under the mask is?" He whispered. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel something just then. The shiver that ran down her spine most certainly wasn't from the cold.

"Are you really using this as an excuse to protect each others identities?" He asked. "Or are you just scared of what I'll think of the person behind those earrings?" She didn't respond again. Was she scared of revealing who she was? She was this clumsy and shy girl in the real world. And in the other world she was a superhero.

"Ladybug..." He whispered again. His hands went to her ears, jolting her out of her thoughts and stepping away from him.

"We have to go stop Stormy Weather right now." She stated. "And I do not want to have this conversation again."

 **XxXxXx**

After defeating the evil akuma, he went right back to his photo shoot. Adrien sat long and hard while moping on the inside about his feelings. Life was just so difficult and hard and all he wanted was her. Not the hero wearing the suit but the girl underneath it. Why was it so hard for him to have one good thing go right for once?

"Hi, um, I heard you guys need an extra?"

That voice. He looked up and saw Marinettes blue eyes and her cheeky smile. She didn't look at him, only his photographer. Apparently, the photographer loved her because before he knew it they had her up close and personal with Adrien.

"Um, you ever done this kind of stuff before?" He asked. She stammered and looked down and anywhere like usual, except for his face. "Done what before? Modeling? No."

 _Kiss you? Yes._

"Um, no, not really..." She muttered. He smiled, "Marinette, you can talk to me like a normal person you know?"He felt her relax when he had said that, and she actually managed to look him in the eyes with a small look of surprise on her face. "I mean, I know things have been weird since the umbrella incident..."

"Goodness, this girl is a natural! Now, put your hands on her waist, and bring a hand to her cheek- yes, yes, exactly like that!"

 _'That's weird... I feel like i've just recently felt like I've been here before... it's exactly like when I was with...'_

"Ladybug..." he whispered. She didn't hear him but turned to him anyway, "What was that, Adrien?"

Before he could say it was nothing, their lips collided. It was soft and quick but he let his eyes flutter shut for a moment and kiss back before pulling away. She turned as red as a tomato, and he couldn't help but let out a sly grin.

"Two kisses? You're on a roll Marinette." Was he FLIRTING with her?

"O-Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry, that was-"

"PERFECT! Absolutely perfect!" The photographer was so pleased. "Adrien, the way you looked when it happened, you looked a so a happy! Even though your eyes were closed, you had a small smile and you could tell that you were pleased and happy!" Marinette blushed even more, looking away from Adrien as he gave her a smirk. More photos were taken that day, and they both knew ...

That Chloe was going to give them hell at school.


	4. The Bubbler

**The Bubbler**

 _"Has your dad always been such a downer?"_

"Plagg, get that nasty cheese out of my face." Adrien didn't celebrate his birthday like anyone else. To him, it wasn't all that special. Even when his mom was still around, he never got to have a real birthday party or anything. It was just, "Here Adrien, happy birthday, now go to your room and keep studying." Not even his moms pleading could get him some free time at the aquarium or the zoo. He had always been sheltered, and he was always going to be. He was lucky his father even let him go to school.

 _'Being an Agreste really sucks.'_

Why did he even think to ask his father if he could have a party this year? Maybe he thought being Cat Noir would give him the extra bravery to ask. As he sat at the table staring at his coffee, his assistant Natalie gave him a tablet, "This is your schedule for today, Adrien."

"My father said no to the party didn't he..." Adrien asked stirring his cup.

"... Yes. He doesn't think it's a good idea." She said quietly.

"Of course not."

 **XxXxXx**

After their second kiss, it was even more awkward for Adrien when he saw Marinette at school nowadays. She was even harder to try to talk to now then she was before. She didn't even look at him in class. She just walked right past him all nervous. Maybe Chloe was giving her a hard time so she didn't want to be around him?

But then, why was she standing in front of him trying to talk to him.

"Um, hi?" she said quietly.

"Uh, hey..." He muttered. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way. Adrien wanted to go see if she was alright, but Chloe stopped him.

"ADRIEKINS!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek. He wasn't fazed. He wondered why he got the same butterfly feeling around Marinette and Ladybug but not when he was around other girls. Especially one who throws herself at him all the time.

"Did you get my present?"

He knew she didn't get him one. And that she had probably just remembered. And she was probably going to make Sabrina buy it instead of herself.

"No." He said. Chloe groaned, "Ugh, those delivery guys. Probably went to get extra help because they're a bunch of slackers. I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She gave him another dreadful kiss on the cheek and walked away. Suddenly the limo pulled up and the gorilla was waiting for him at the end of the school steps.

"I got to go, Nino. I'll see you later." He said goodbye to his friend.

His soon to be akumatized friend.

 **XxXxXx**

"Well, that was a birthday lunch break to remember." Adrien sighed and stood up, grabbing his book bag as he headed out into the main hall. What's the point of having a birthday if you don't have anyone to celebrate it with?

"Natalie? Father?" He asked. If there was it least someone to spend this day with, even his cold shouldered father, that could make it a little better. But there was no reply. He sighed. "Of course. There's no one here."

He opened the front door and was shocked to see all his classmates in front of his house. All of a sudden they were in his front yard eating sweets and jamming to the music. He looked at the DJ, and of course, it was Nino.

"Let's get this party started!" The Bubbler shouted. Adrien frowned and ran back inside. His best friend was akumatized? Was it because of his father?

"What's your problem? Relax, you're getting the party you always wanted." Plagg said. Adrien looked at his ring. "I know but, Nino, he's my friend.."

He thought about all the birthdays hes spent alone. Now, Nino has given him the chance to have a birthday where he can be free and have fun.

"You're right Plagg, it's time to do what I want for once."

 **XxXxXx**

He started dancing and looking around for Marinette. He found no traces of her.

 _'Are you kidding yourself. Marinette doesn't even like you.'_

He sighed, and started dancing up to a girl in his class named Rose. He smiled at her, "Great party, huh?" His heart didn't skip a beat or anything. He was trying so hard to feel that same connection with anyone else but he couldn't. She gave him a sad smile, and turned away from him. He looked around, noticing no one else was having fun. Why wasn't anyone happy? This isn't how he wanted his first party to go...

He saw his childhood friend walk up to him. "Chloe, does everyone else seem weird to you?" He noticed the tune of the song go from upbeat to romantic, and she grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "Who cares Adriekins, lets go have some fun."

They slow danced, but Adrien wasn't feeling it. How could he? No one around he seemed happy, except for Chloe and the Bubbler. He just wished he could find a way to escape.

And moments later, with the help of Ladybug, he was able to escape the clutches of Chloe. The last thing he heard before he went back inside was,

"You will not bust up my party!"

Adrien sighed, "I think I've been a complete idiot."

 **XxXxXx**

After transforming into Cat Noir, he quickly went to escort his lady.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Her yoyo hit his head a second time, "Ow."

"I had it under control." She said.

It least, she did, before they were captured in a giant bubble.

"Parents protect their kids! They love them!" Ladybug shouted.

 _'Ladybug must come from a loving family if she can think like that... I don't know if I could say the same thing but...'_

"Most of them do anyway. You must bring the adults back!" He shouted. They tried to reason, but they were shot up into the air by the bubbler before they could say anything else. Cat Noir looked at Ladybug again. "Ladybug..."

"Chat I told you last time. We are not having this discussion again! Were in the middle of the sky! We don't have time for-"

He grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. They felt familiar. Why did they feel so familiar? He brought her closer before she pushed away.

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble forever... use your cataclysm..." She whispered. He smirked. One kiss was good enough for him.

 **XxXxXx**

He was happy, no, ecstatic. This was probably the best birthday present his father had ever given him since... well, ever. He was so excited he didn't realize they were at the school.

"Adrien, we're here." Natalie said from the front.

"Oh, right, thanks Nat." He got out of the car. As he did, he saw Marinette and Alya.

"Hey girls!" He waved at them, and to his surprise, Marinette smiled back and waved. That made his heart beat a little quicker. As he got out of the car, Nino came up to him. "Hey man."

"Hey!" Before the two could continue, Alya shouted at him. "Hey, nice scarf adrien, off the chain!"

"Thanks, can you believe my dad got this for me?" He noticed Marinette stopped smiling. She looked really upset all of a sudden. He frowned too. What, did he say something wrong again? Why did he have to mess everything up?

 **XxXxXx**

During class, he studied the scarf. It was so uniquely made and the design was wonderful. He was grateful for the gift, but why would this year of all years finally be the one where his dad got him something? And why did his heart hurt whenever he thought of Marinettes sad face? As he examined it further, he noticed a signature that was secretly designed into the fabric.

"Marinette." He whispered.

"Adrien, is there a reason why you're paying more attention to your scarf then my lesson?"

He shot up and looked at his teacher, "Uh, no ma'am."

"Good. Then please pay attention." He wrapped the scarf around his neck. That must have been why Marinette was so upset. He automatically thought it was from his dad when it wasn't... He didn't dare look behind him. He knew this time that the reason Marinette was upset was his fault. He would make it up to her though.

Cats Honor.

 **XxXxXx**

When school was over, he waited for Marinette outside the front steps of the school. Nino had already gone home, after Adrien has explained to him that he was waiting up on someone. He, in his own mind, already knew what he was going to say. But the minute he saw her walk out of school, his mind went blank.

Alya nudged Marinette, forcing her to look at Adrien. Marinette blushed, but the two continued to walk down the school steps.

"Hey, Alya, you mind if I walk with Marinette today? There's something I need to talk to her about."

"Oh yeah, sure, go ahead." Alya walked off, but turned and winked at Marinette. She mouthed the words, "Tell me all about it later."

Marinette looked down and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "So, um, what did you want?"

"Can I walk you home?"He asked. She looked up with shocked eyes, "Um, sure." He took her hand and they quickly ran off.

"Um, why are we running? Do you even know where I live?" She asked without stuttering.

"No, but I want to get out of there before my gorilla gets to the school. I'm glad he was late today." He slowed down, still holding her hand. "Is this okay?"

"Is what... okay?" She asked again. She couldn't get over the fact that he was holding her hand.

"If I hold your hand like this..." He whispered. She smiled. "I don't mind."

When they got to her house, he sighed.

"I know you were the one who gave me the scarf." He said. Marinette's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yeah... I saw your signature on the inside... it was stupid of me to think my father would give me such a thing, and in the end I really hurt your feelings."

"Adrien..."

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Of course..." She whispered.

"Really? You do?" He asked. He was surprised. He thought she hated him. "Yes, why?" she giggled.

"I thought you didn't like me... After those kisses... you kind of ignored me." He said shyly. Marinette blushed, "W-what! That's impossible! I do-"

Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up, giving her the 'one second' look. "Hello?"

"Adrien, where are you? Your father is going to have a fit if he finds out you weren't there for me and your body gaurd to pick up. Tell me where you are right now and I will pick you up immediately and not tell your father a soul!" He turned to Marinette, "I have to go." He raced down the street while talking on the phone. Marinette stared after his retreating figure.

"...But I do like you."


	5. The Pharaoh

**The Pharaoh**

 _"Hang on because we're going for a ride! Freak out! What you've got here is no ordinary book! Its a tenth grade history book! And I should know, because I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life?"_

Adrien paused the video taking a minute to breathe. They look alike. They both treat him the same way. And now they both have the same text book and go to the same school? Theres no doubt about it. He knew who Ladybug was. How you ask? Simple. The first time he met Ladybug her midnight black and blue hair and blue belle eyes stood out to him the most. When he met Marinette in class, the thing that stood out to him the most was the same thing. The way she yelled at him, but for doing something that she thought was morally wrong, was the same way Ladybug would say things to her enemies. When Ivan and Nino were akumatized, she knew hew they were. It was so painfully obvious he was surprised that no one else knew. He kept his cool though. He didn't want Plagg to know that he knew. It was still only a guess. He could be wrong.

"OH, wow..." Adrien exclaimed, "What are the odds that me and Ladybug have the same textbook. We could even go to the same school." He started whistling and looked away from his Kwami. He was a very bad actor.

"Don't you think you'd know her then?" Plagg asked as he munched away on his camembert cheese. Adrien froze, not expecting his little cat friend to say that. He sighed, _'Where is Marinette anyway?'_ That was when a livestream video was put on Alyas Ladyblog page. Adrien smiled deep inside, _'Nevermind, I know where she is now.'_

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette hit the wall hard. She slid down the wall groaning, "Ow..." The next thing she knew, a black figure was thrown across the room and into a coffin. "Cat!" She screamed. She went over and tried to pull the coffin apart. If she didnt get him out he would suffocate.

"Ah, help!" Ladybug turned to see Alya being carried away on Pharaohs shoulder. "Alya!"

"Ladybug help me!" Pharaoh turned and closed the bars behind him. "So long, Miraculous users. I will be back for your things later." Tears came to her eyes. She summoned all her strength and pulled the top part of the coffin up. Cat Noir sat up, looking at her. "My lady, did you get him?"

"No, but he has Alya!" Chat knew that Alya was known for the Ladyblog. So he knew Ladybug knew her. It was just the way she said it that made him think she knew Alya in real life. ' _She has to be Marinette.'_

"Cataclysm!" He destroyed the bars. He looked back at Ladybug, offering her a hand, "We'll save her, " He pulled her up to him, kissing her cheek as he embraced her, "I promise."

 **XxXxXx**

"Ladybug!" Alya screamed as she was carried towards her doom on the shoulders of the mummy. Ladybug looked at her partner, "If we don't hurry up and save her, she'll be gone forever!" Cat hugged her before she got the chance to cry again. "It'll be alright. We've got this. We can do it." Ladybug sighed, hugged him back, and thought, _I swear sometimes Cat Noir is my rock._

 **XxXxXx**

"Thanks for saving me Ladybug!" Alya smiled as she pulled out her phone. "Now, can you tell us about the text book?" Cat Noir saw his ladys face pale. "W-what I-I'm totally older than a h-high school student!" Cat Noir saw right through her lie. "Gotta fly!" She swung away on her yoyo, leaving Cat Noir and Alya alone.

"Do you know Ladybug in real life Cat Noir?"

He was tempted to say yes, but he said no. "Not at all. See ya." He went to his home. He would have followed Ladybug but his ring was going to transform him back to Adrien soon.

"That's alright. I'll see her on parole."

 **XxXxXx**

They sat together at the top of the Eiffel Tower and just enjoyed each others company. They talked about the akumatizing that day, about the Ladyblog, and Hawkmoth. Cat Noir finally brought in Alya to the conversation. "You seemed really scared to lose Alya.."

Ladybug looked back at him, "Huh?"

"I mean, you seemed to care a lot about her life." Ladybug rolled her eyes at this statement.

"I care about the lives of all citizens." Cat Noir knew she was trying to cover up her emotions but she had already showed him earlier that day that there was a special connection between them. "I know that my lady, but this was different."

"How is that?" Ladybug was beginning to get annoyed with this interrogation and crossed her arms. She looked away from him.

"Alya is your friend in real life isn't she." He said it like it was more of a statement then a question. Ladybug froze on the spot, "I mean of course we're friends, she runs the Ladyblog."

"But I mean you're her BEST FRIEND." Her eyes widened. "How would you know-"

"You also lied to her about being in high school." Ladybug bit down on her bottom lip, "Cat, you're really freaking me out right now." She stood up and glared at him, "What are you getting at?"

Without missing a beat he said,

"I know who you are in real life."


	6. Update may 2 2016

HELLO YOU GUYS! Much love haha! So I've been really confused because I wanted to do what I think should have happened in the show based on every episode that came out. Well different channels on youtube have different episodes based on which came first. For example someone has Stormy Weather first, then Bubbler, and then they had Copycat for episode three. Well I decided to look up the official episode list, and the first two are correct, but The Pharaoh episode is what came after The Bubbler. I'm going to go ahead and leave these chapters up for now, but I plan on doing a bunch of rewriting. And when I get the first fifteen chapters done, some of these chapters may either A) Not exist, or B) Be edited.

Please stay tuned for the update! I've been doing a little side Shadamy project that I am probably going to upload before the first fifteen chapters of **What Should Have Been**.

Basically I had the weirdest dream the other night involving super heros. It was kind of like a mix between Teen Titans and Young Justice but the plot was a little different and they were all my personal characters. So I went and was like "Holy crap that would make a good Sonic story." So you should look into that one if you're into ShadowxAmy haha (of course look into it when I upload it it's not quite up yet.)

Sorry you guys, please be patient with me, much love :)

 **UPDATED!**

Okay, so updating the first fifteen chapters i realized would take me a very long time to do. So I have decided I will do five for **Project Ultimate Lifeform** , then break and five for my **What Should Have Been.** And back and forth until I either get done with all the episodes for season one for miraculous ladybug or until I feel like I want to be done with my shadow and amy fanfiction.

Please enjoy you guys and be patient for the next five! Since I finished adding, revising, and touching up these five I will start working on my Shadamy fanfiction again and then when those five are done I will get right on it with miraculous ladybug! Thank you for all the favorites and follows! I think I have 40 follows and 29 favorites on this story so thank you guys so much!


	7. Lady Wifi

**Lady Wifi**

 _"I hate it when she goes AWOL! She's not calling me back! Where is that girl!?"_

Adrien watched as Alya took out a picture of Ladybug, cutting out the heroines face and moving it around the room to get a good luck to see which one of her classmates Ladybug could be. Mrs. Bustier looked over, giving the blogger a sharp look, causing her to put the picture away. She then looked at the empty seat next to her, eyeing Marinettes bag and tablet. "Is Marinette still in the ladies room?" Adrien watched Alya shrug. She didn't know where Marinette was.

But he did. He knew where his bugaboo was.

The bell rang and all the students walked out of class after their teacher handed them their homework. He made sure to grab an extra copy for his lady. His mind replayed the scene from the night before.

 _"Chat, dont play around. How could you possibly know who I am?" He blinked at her. "I just do, Bugaboo."_

 _She glared at him and hissed, "Stop calling me that!" He knew he had made her angry. He knew she was pissed, because she wanted to keep their identities a secret no matter what. He smirked at her, "Did my lady just hiss at me?"_

 _"I am not your lady." She snapped. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "If you don't want me to call you Bugaboo than how about-"_  
 _emShe pressed a finger to his lips, calming herself down, "You could call me by my name."_

 _"Oh, so you mean... Buginette?" She pulled her finger away from his lips and pushed him roughly. "How do you know..."_  
 _"Im very smart and observant." He winked again, causing her to turn as red as her suit. "Stop winking at me!" His smirk got bigger. He winked with his left eye, then his right eye, and then back and forth. She growled and turned away. "I'm going home."_

 _"Back to the bakery already? I might have to stop by." He leaned on a pole, smirking, and becoming more amused as she grew frustrated._

 _"D-Don't bother!"_

 **XxXxXx**

The next day, when Marinette came to class, she was late. He turned to her and smiled, "Hey, Marinette." She blushed, "Hi, Adrien." She tapped Nino on the shoulder, "So, where is Alya?"

"Suspended." He whispered back to her. Marinette quirked an eyebrow, "For what?" Adrien stared at her as the two conversed more. If she knew who he was would she hit him? He was very much aware of her feelings for Adrien as opposed to Cat Noir.

"She thought Chloe was Ladybug, so she tried taking pictures of the inside of Chloes locked and got suspended for "theft.""  
"Alya stole something?" Marinette asked. Nino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, her dignity. But other than that, nothing." Marinette glared at Chloe, who gave her an evil smile in return. Mrs. Bustier turned and glared at Nino. "Nino, since you like talking so much why don't you go have a nice conversation with the Principal?" Nino sighed and grabbed his things, leaving the room. Adrien looked up at Marinette who in return blushed. He patted the now empty seat next to him. She smiled and slid in next to the golden haired boy. "Hi." She whispered quietly.

"Hello, m'lady." He smirked and winked at her. Oh lord, if people could have seen the look on her face. Her eyes widened and her face paled, She began to mess with her fingers and she felt like it was becoming harder to breathe. "W-What..."

"Is something wrong, Buginette?" He whispered, letting his hands trace the inner parts of her thighs. She turned red then and stood from her seat, "I-I need um- excuse me I- bathroom!" She quickly ran out of the room, not waiting for her teachers permission. The last thing she saw was Adrien winking at her. She hurried into the hallway.

 _'No way... Cat Noir is...'_

 **XxXxXx**

"Whos being a sneaky little kitten again?" Ladybug asked, landing beside her cat partner on top of a building across the street from Chloes.

"My lady," Cat Noir said, turning to her, "I already knew she wasn't Ladybug. I mean, no one else could replace my Buginette." He pulled his hands and fingers up to form a heart symbol over his chest. She groaned, "We're going to have a conversation later today." The jumped onto Chloes balcony, Lady Wifi there recording with Chloe in the Ladybug costume. When Lady Wifi saw the two of them she became outraged, "Who are you!?"

"Um, I'm the real deal, sweetie." Ladybug smirked at her. Lady Wifi growled, aiming her phone towards the two, "No matter! I'll reveal who you really are by the end of the hour!"

 **XxXxXx**

"Ugh, how sweet." The villains voice dripped with venom. "The Tomcat came to save his little Lovebug."

"I am not his Lovebug!" Ladybug shouted. Ouch. Cat Noir put a hand over his heart. He quickly replaced it with his sly cat charm, "We'll talk about that later." He winked at her and she screamed at him, "Cat, this is not the time!"

"Leave it to me!" He shouted. But of course we all know that with this bad luck he carries around, its no surprise that he was thrown into a freezer, ring falling off while at it. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and winced as the room turned black.

 **XxXxXx**

When he opened his eyes again, he was looking up at Ladybug. "Cat Noir." She whispered. His eyes widened and he looked around. He was back to being Cat, but how? She quickly avoided his gaze as he looked up to her for an explanation.

"I, uh, put your ring back on you." She whispered.

"So... you know..."

"Yes." She dragged him out of the freezer, "Lady Wifis cameras are still up, but I helped you transform back in the freezer room. None of her cameras are in there so your identity wasn't revealed to the public." He looked up at her with happy eyes, and then they turned very sly.

"You know, I sure am cold. Wish I had someone to warm me up." she smiled. She leaned down, and in front of millions of people watching Lady Wifis Livestream, kissed her kitty cat.


	8. Time Breaker

**Time Breaker**

 _"Lets just say that our ancestor was ahead of his time."_

Adrien couldn't sleep. How could he? Not only had he almost died today, but he got to miss out on being around TWO ladybugs for a good period of time. The fact that he had almost died being in her arms, well, it scared him. It made him think that could happen to her, being in his arms, and he didn't want that. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that she was his everything, and that he hasn't felt this way for a long time. He looked at his sleeping kwami.

"Plagg, wake up." His kwami sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's eleven at night. What are you waking me up for?"

"I've been thinking... that theres someone I need to see." He whispered.

"Okay..." Plagg replied, "Can we it least get me some Camembert first?" He asked as he flied towards Adrien.

"I'm sure Marinette will have some there."

"Were going to Marinettes?"

"Plagg, claws out!"

 **XxXxXx**

Marinette was sitting at her desk doing her homework... on a weekend... because she is failing most of her classes... miserably. She sighed and let out a long yawn, putting away her pencil and her finished homework. "Whew, finally done." She dragged herself to her bed and fell there, attempting to sleep until there was a knock at her window. Knowing it could only be one person, she decided to play dumb. She got up and went to the window. "OH! Cat Noir! What brings you to my home?" she asked innocently. He pushed past the window pane and sat down on her sofa. He relaxed and sprawled out. She shot him a glare.

"What? You dont take care of your strays?" He asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Really cat, what do you want?"

"A kiss."

His answer took her for a surprise, "What, from me? I thought you liked Ladybug-"

"Bugaboo stop trying to hide it from me." He smirked, "You might be able to fool them, but you can't fool me."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about!" He smirked, slowly creeping off her sofa and towards her. She backed up and blushed. "B-Bad kitty! Stay away!"

He pinned her to the wall, admiring the photos of himself plastered across the wall she was pinned to. "My lady, I had no idea you were such a fan."

She blinked, turned around, and then gasped loudly. She began attempting to take them all down but he held her back from doing so, "Oh these old things?" She laughed awkwardly. "I use them for... inspiration! For my designs!" He walked up to one she hadn't taken down, "Old things huh? If I remember correctly this picture is from last Fridays shoot." Marinettes body turned completely red as he closed the distance between them, pinning her back to the wall and claiming her lips for himself. When he pulled away she breathed, "Cat-"

Then he detransformed into Adrien and backed away, letting her fall to the floor. She was not prepared for him to detransform and shrieked, falling into a nearby shelf. Plagg flew out of his owners pockets, "Can I have some Camembert?"


	9. The Evillustrator

**The Evillustrator**

 _"Oh, Super Nathan! You're my hero!"_

What was this? Competition?

Everyone watched as Nathan grabbed his journal back from Chloe. The red head was drawing a comic of himself with HIS buginette. Well, she technically wasnt his yet but STILL, they had feelings for each other. Never the less, he had a feeling there would be an akuma soon. As the group project names were called out, Adriens heart sank when he heard Marinette wasn't going to be with him. She was with Chloe and Sabrina, and not him. He turned and gave his princess a sad smile, a smile that she returned.

 **XxXxXx**

"Excuse me, are you trying to bribe Sabrina into staying your friend?" Adrien looked away from the books he was look at to see a confrontation between Marinette and Chloe. He was about to go and stop it when a giant hair dryer appeared from no were and started to chase Chloe away. Marinette stood in shock and ducked under a table. Adrien ran to her as people fled the classroom and helped her up. "Lets get out of here!" They ran out of the library hand in hand, Nathans envious eyes watching them.

 **XxXxXx**

Once again, they had to go to Chloes house and got the _'I dont know who would want to target me, everyone adores me!'_ speech. After countless unwanted selfies, Ladybug groaned in frustration. "I'm leaving." She started to walk out onto the balcony. Cat Noir followed, "Hey, what if Nathan attacks her again?" She growled in response. A teeny bit of jealousy began to form in her stomach. "If I have to stay here with her for one second longer I'm going to pull all my hair out."

Adrien grabbed her wrist, "But we have to protect her!"

"Fine!" She snapped, "You stay here and protect her and be her knight in shining armor since you care about her so much!" His eyes narrowed at her for the first time since he's known her. What was with his lady today?

"What does that even mean?"

"I dont care! I'M GOING!" She then swung off on her yo-yo, Cat Noir reaching for her retreating figure, "Bugaboo..."

 **XxXxXx**

"What do you mean you're going on a date!?" Cat Noir sat in her room, veins pulsing. "First, you assume I want to be Chloes Knight in shining armor. Then, you leave me to do her homework, and now you're going on a date with our enemy!?"

Marinette sighed, "Detransform please..." He did as told but turned his back to her. He was still pretty upset. He glared at certain parts of the room. She leaned up into him from behind, licking the shell of his ear and dragging her nails down his chest. He stiffened, trying to fight off her seductive ways. She pushed him down onto the bed, finally getting him to look at her. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Chloe earlier, and I shouldn't have left you there." She felt him relax a little under her grasp.

"What about the date?"

"Is just a way to get to his akuma," She leaned down and kissed him. He sighed, "Okay." He sat up with her in his arms, "How long before your date?" He asked, pulling her face up to meet his. She let her fingers dance up his shirt, "Not for a few hours..." She purred.

"Hm, what to do till then..." He took her lips in his and gave her a deep kiss, pulling her closer to his chest as she moaned and pulled at his hair. "Adrien..."

"My lady, you need a shower before your date." He picked her up and made his way to her bathroom, "It seems we need to clean you up." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Bad, bad naughty kitty."

"C'mon my lady... lets get you cleaned up." He whispered, locking the door behind them.


	10. Roger Cop

**Roger Cop**

 _"I thought it was Cambert, anyone can make a mistake."_

Of course his father wouldn't pick up. Why is it always Adrien doing all of these unnecessary things for his father. He did fencing, piano, chinese, and went to public school. He did all of that for his father because his father wanted him to (minus that last one). But where was Gabriel Agreste the one day he needed him? He slammed his phone shut with a defeated sigh. He walked back into class as Marinette and her father finished. He sat next to Nino, giving his best friend a sad look. That was, until, his secret girlfriend passed over a croissant. The smell reached his nose and he smiled up at her, "Thanks, Marinette." She smiled back at him, while Chloe from across the room sent his lovely heroine death glares.

"Gee, Marinette, I wonder how many croissants your daddy would have to sell to buy you one of these." Adrien rolled his eyes. She had been more hard on Marinette since she had started hanging out Adrien more. After Chloe lost her bracelet, and Roger Cop was fired, he couldn't take the accusations towards his girlfriend anymore. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Marinette is not a thief. She would never steal anything." Marinette smiled at him and Chloe seethed, "Adrien! Why are you siding with- with her!" Everyone stared at the two who were holding hands. Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him, "Marinette is only guilty of stealing one thing, my heart." Chloe grew red in the face. "Adrien Agreste, what are you saying-"

"I'm saying that I know Marinette well enough to know that she would never steal anything from anyone especially someone like Chloe. She's..." He looked into Marinettes eyes, took a deep breath, and then gave Chloe a stern look, "She is my girlfriend."

It was silent, and then most of the classroom forgot about Chloes bracelet and erupted in loud excited screams. Chloe stomped her foot, "YOU'RE dating HER!?"

Marinette sighed, "Sorry Chloe, you already knew, remember? You did see us get ice cream."

"That was just a date!" She screeched, "That doesn't mean you have to be dating!" Adrien hugged the blue haired girl next to him, "Well, in our case, it does-"

"Daddy! Not only did she steal my bracelet but she stole my boyfriend too!"

 **XxXxXx**

After purifying the akuma and turning Roger Cop back into just Roger, Marinette was home and resting in her bed. The door to her roof opened and in came Cat Noir. "My Lady." He detransformed and landed on the bed next to her. "Adrien?" She asked, "What are you doing here-"

She was cut off as his lips covered hers, his hands snaked down her waist. She closed her eyes and went to pull at his hair when he pulled them back down. Then she heard a snapping sound and opened her eyes in confusion. She looked down at the handcuffs around her wrists, "What?" She looked at her now boyfriend, "Really? After fighting cops and everything else we've been through today?"

"Well my lady... it looks like your..."

"Adrien don't-"

"Under Agreste."

"Ugh."


End file.
